


Serendipity

by Arlessiar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Trailer, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Gen, Kingsman Spoilers, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/pseuds/Arlessiar
Summary: Eggsy Unwin had seen Harry Hart die, and back then something in him had died as well. But there is Harry now, very much alive...





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet based on the trailer for Kingsman 2 - The golden circle, I originally posted it on a photo post on tumblr
> 
> Can be read as Hartwin or as gen.

“Oh my God. Harry?”

Merlin’s voice, coming from right beside him and yet from so far away. Eggsy barely noticed it, couldn’t move, couldn’t focus. His whole world narrowed down to what was right on front of his eyes and what he could hardly believe he saw - one very alive Harry Hart. Looking at Eggsy and yet not at all while he believed to be shaving himself in front of a mirror. Breathing. Humming.

Not. Dead.

Merlin had managed to speak but Eggsy couldn’t. His throat constricted and he felt as if he was floating. There was no air anymore and there were no words, nothing but silence and this hollowness inside that had been there for months and that he had started to ignore and gotten used to and that he had learnt to live with eventually. Until now. Now this dreadful hole in his being drew attention to itself again.

Eggsy had faced brutal fights since he became a Kingsman, had seen death and destruction, even more so in the past few days than he could ever have imagined. He had gone through all different kinds of pain again and again, and he had dealt with it.  
But now, as he finally forced himself to take a breath, it suddenly all came back. With the air, that one pain struck him again, the worst pain, the pain that had ripped his heart from his body and had left only emptiness behind and a comforting numbness in his soul. Like a cave-in the implosion brought back the loss and fear and the anger and the stupid, stupid hope. The pain tore through him, his defenses collapsed, and the memories came. For a moment he was scared, so scared. 

But then it rushed in, the certainty, the clarity, and the empty space inside him was filling up with promise and calm affection.

Eggsy breathed. It hurt.

It hurt so good.

The heart started beating again.


End file.
